


Home at Last

by lexyconn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexyconn/pseuds/lexyconn
Summary: Asriel arrives home with only Toriel knowing and she thought it would be a good surprise for Kris.





	Home at Last

“Kris sweetie, can you get the door for me?” Toriel’s muffled voice was heard from her bedroom. Kris shot up from their seat on the couch and laid the book they were currently reading on the cushion. They made their way to the front door when there was another knock, louder than before. They twisted the doorknob, opening it slowly. 

On the other side was Asriel. 

He was still wearing those much too big round glasses that were close to falling off of his face. He still wore the red scarf that was given to him from Asgore for his birthday a few years ago and has still refused to take it off. And of course, the same striped sweater as Kris wore. 

Kris didn’t even realize they were balling their eyes out. 

“Ah- Kris, please don’t cry!” Asriel exclaimed, an expression of worry written on his face. He was carrying a duffle bag in his clutches, just as he was about to drop his bag and comfort Kris, they flung their arms at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

Asriel was a bit startled, but he slowly shifted his arms around his sibling. Tears started to drop on his sweater, creating tear splotches. Kris continued to sob on their brother, gripping their fists on Asriel’s sweater. 

“I-I missed you..” They managed to say between sobs. 

“I missed you too, buddy..” Asriel responded softly. He rubbed his hands on their back to help soothe them. 

Eventually, Kris calmed down and the two entered back into the house where Toriel awaited them. 

“Mom!” Asriel smiled at her. Hel hugged Toriel, smiling even wider. “I didn’t expect you to come this early, I thought you were going to come a few hours late, dear.” Asriel released himself from the hug. 

“I drove early to get here, and traffic was surprisingly light.” 

Toriel hummed in response and twisted her head over to Kris. “I’m sorry Kris, I thought it would be a good idea for Asriel’s return to be a surprise! However, it may not have been a good idea as I intended it to be. I didn’t want you to start crying.” She frowned. 

Kris wiped off a tear on their cheek and shook their head in protest. 

“I’m glad he’s finally home.” Kris grinned for the first time that they have in ages. 

The two sat in comfortable silence with each other. Asriel finished up packing, (even though he was only staying for a few days.) Kris laid on their back, reading the book that they read earlier that day before Asriel came home. Asriel sat on his bed he missed dearly. He finished up some college homework to get it out of the way. 

A lightbulb dinged in Asriel’s head. 

“Kris! Why don’t we go to QC’s diner? It’s been forever since we’ve been there. I miss their hot chocolate, it’s my favorite thing ever.” 

Kris’s eyes flickered up to Asriel and they nodded excitedly. Asriel hummed before he hopped off his bed with Kris following him behind. 

The two began to walk down their regular path they took to QC’s. Asriel breathed in, the smells of his home coming back to him. The calmness of the air coaxed him like a baby listening to a lullaby. 

He scanned his surroundings, watching the leaves sway side to side. The trees stood the tallest, peering at everyone below. The birds chirped loudly, talking to one another like old friends. The sky blanketed in a bright, dazzling blue. Fluffy white clouds danced in sync across the horizon. 

It truly was a perfect day to come home.


End file.
